leagueoflegendsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Ashe
Ashes Fähigkeiten und wenden Frost auf Gegner an, diese für 2 Sekunden um und sorgen dafür, das nachfolgende normale Angriffe der kritischen Trefferchance)|crit}} ihres Angriffsschadens|ad}} |normal}} verursachen und die erneuern. |leveling = |description2 = Ashes fügen keinen zusätzlichen Schaden zu, aber sie verdoppeln die Stärke der Verlangsamung auf , was über 1 Sekunde auf den normalen Wert abfällt. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| reduziert. * Der Grund-Bonusschaden von 10 % werden nicht durch Modifizierungen des kritischen Trefferschadens beeinflusst. * Bolzen können durch Frostschuss erhöhten Schaden verursachen. ** Auch die zusätzlichen Bolzen wenden die Verlangsamung an, verursachen aber bei kritischen Treffern ebenfalls nicht mehr Schaden. |video = Ashe-P }} }} |costtype = und 4 Steigerungen von Fokus |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Solange Fokus der Waldläuferin inaktiv ist, generieren Ashes für 4 Sekunden eine Steigerung von Fokus. bis zu maximal 4 Steigerungen. Nach 4 Sekunden ohne neue Generierung von Steigerungen verliert Ashe pro Sekunden eine Steigerung. |leveling = |description2 = Für 4 Sekunden erhält Ashe |as}} und ihre normalen Angriffe verwandeln sich in einen Pfeilhagel aus 5 Minipfeilen. |leveling2 = %|as}}}} |description3 = Pfeilhagel lösen Treffereffekte nur einmal aus und jeder Pfeil verursacht modifizierten |normal}}, welcher von sowie von profitiert. |leveling3 = % des Angriffsschadens}}|Gesamtschaden pro Pfeilhagel| % des Angriffsschadens}}}} |description4 = Fokus der Waldläuferin reduziert die Normalangriffsverzögerung von Ashes nächstem Angriff auf 40 %, wenn dieser aktuell höher sein sollte. |leveling4 = }}| Sekunden. * Der Multiangriffseffekt ist ähnlich wie der von oder von , außer, das bei Ashe Treffereffekte nur einmal angewendet werden. * Jeder Angriff eines Pfeilhagels wendet an und der Bonusschaden von wird pro Pfeil berechnet. ** Da ein Angriff aus 5 Pfeilen besteht, wird pro Angriff die Rüstungsverringerung von 5-mal kumuliert. ** reduziert den Schaden jedes einzelnen Pfeils. * Jeder einzelne Bolzen von spaltet sich ebenfalls in 5 auf. ** Sie werden gleichmäßig auf sekundäre Gegner aufgeteilt, aber kein Gegner kann von mehr als 5 Pfeilen getroffen werden. ** Der Pfeilhagel löst Treffereffekte einmalig auf jedem getroffenen Gegner aus. ** Der Splash-Schaden wird nur von der Stufe 1-Schadensmodifizierung von Fokus der Waldläuferin beeinflusst und erhöht sich nicht mit dessen Stufe, wodurch jeder Bolzen % des Angriffsschadens) pro Bolzen}} verursacht. * Angriffe gegen Strukturen erneuern den Timer für Fokus, aber sie generieren keine Steigerungen. * Der Pfeilhagel kann gegen Strukturen genutzt werden. |video = Ashe-Q }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = Winkel |custominfo = ° |description = Ashe feuert kegelförmig 9 Pfeile in die gewählte Richtung ab. Getroffene Gegner erleiden |normal}} und werden zusätzlich . |leveling = }} |description2 = Ein Ziel kann zwar von mehreren Pfeilen getroffen werden, erhält aber nach dem ersten keinen weiteren Schaden. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |custominfo = Sekunden |description = Ashe erzeugt periodisch Aufladungen von Habicht-Schuss, bis zu einem Maximum von 2 Steigerungen. |leveling = |description2 = Ashe schickt ihren Habicht los, der alles auf seinem Weg für 2 Sekunden und das Zielgebiet für 5 Sekunden aufdeckt und gewährt. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Ashes feuert einen Eispfeil in eine gewählte Richtung ab. Wenn der Pfeil einen trifft, verursacht er |magisch}}, zwingt diesen zur und ihn für Sekunden. |leveling = }} |description2 = Außerdem erleiden nahe gegnerische Einheiten den halben Schaden. |leveling2 = }} |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| . * Das Blockieren des Initialschadens mit einem absorbiert nicht das Auslösen des Flächenschadens. |video = Ashe-R }} }} Kartenspezifische Unterschiede ; : * Verursachter Schaden wird um 5 % reduziert. cs:Ashe en:Ashe es:Ashe fr:Ashe it:Ashe pl:Ashe pt-br:Ashe ru:Эш zh:艾希 |Hintergrund= Alte Geschichte }} |-|3.= right|200px Seit Jahren wird Ashe, die Schönheit vom Freljord, immer wieder gern von den Beschwörern der Liga der Legenden gewählt. Sie ist eine direkte Nachfahrin von Avarosa, einer der legendären Drei Schwestern, die einst - jede für sich - die Herrschaft über die verstreuten Stämme, die in der eisigen Tundra des nördlichen Valoran hausen, für sich beansprucht hatten. Ebenso wie ihre Vorfahren ist sie eine Meisterin in der Kunst des Bogenschießens, was ihr den Titel „die Frostbogenschützin“, den schon Avarosa während ihrer Herrschaft führte, einbrachte. Ashe ist in ihrem Volk buchstäblich eine Prinzessin, obwohl sie es vorzieht, von Außenstehenden mit ihrem Stammestitel, anstelle irgendeines königlichen Spitznamens, angesprochen zu werden. Allerdings gibt es wieder andere in Freljord, die sie eher als „verstorbene“ Frostbogenschützin bezeichnen würden. Die anderen beiden Stämme, die ebenfalls von den Drei Schwestern abstammen, sind Ashe und ihrem Volk von alters her feindlich gesonnen. Nachdem sie mehr als nur einen Mordanschlag in ihrem Leben überlebt hat, beobachtet Ashe ihre Umgebung immer sehr genau, ganz gleich, wo sie sich gerade befindet. Ashe kam ursprünglich an die Kriegsakademie, um den Beschwörern der Liga zu dienen. Mit dem dort gewonnenen Einfluss und Wohlwollen möchte sie ihrem Reich endlich den Frieden bringen, einem Reich, das seit Avarosa und der Zeit der Drei Schwestern von Bürgerkriegen zerrissen ist. Nun da sie unzählige Siege errungen hat, hat sie begonnen, den Einfluss, den sie sich in der Liga verdient hat, zu nutzen. Es gibt zahlreiche Gerüchte, Ashe habe sich mit ihrem Mitstreiter, dem Champion Tryndamere, außerhalb der Richtfelder zusammengetan. Während sie solches Gerede als albern abtut, werden weiterhin alle Augen auf Ashe gerichtet sein, nun, da ihr Erfolg in der Liga ihr endlich die Möglichkeit verschafft, ihrem Volk dauerhaften Frieden bringen zu können. kann fünf Vögel mit nur einem Pfeil herunter holen.| }} |-|2.= Veröffentlicht in Patch V1.0.0.32 (23. Oktober 2009) right|200px Als direkte Nachfahrin von Avarosa, eine der drei legendären Schwestern, die ihre Herrschaft über die zerstreuten Stämme der eisigen Tundra namens Freljord erklärte, spiegelt Ashe die Meisterschaft mit dem Bogen ihrer Vorfahrin wieder. Ashe kam zum Institut des Krieges, um genug Einfluss gewinnen zu können, um dem Land endlich Frieden zu bringen - einem Land, welches seit den drei Schwestern mit inneren Unruhen zu kämpfen hat. Mit genug Siegen hofft sie, dass sie endlich den Thron besteigen könne, der vor langer Zeit Avarosa selbst gehörte. kann fünf Vögel mit nur einem Pfeil treffen.}} |-|1.= Veröffentlicht in Alpha Woche 6 (25. März 2009) right|200px In der eisigen Tundra von Freljord herrscht Bürgerkrieg. Drei Schwestern, zusammen geboren, identisch, außer in ihren Fähigkeiten im Kampf... }} Beziehungen * Der Stamm der Avarosa (geführt von Ashe) befindet sich im Bürgerkrieg mit den Winterklauen (geführt von ) um die Herrschaft über Freljord. Die Frostwächter (geführt von ) stehen mit keiner Seite im direkten Konflikt. ** Ashe und Sejuani waren Kindheitsfreunde, entfremdeten sich aber aufgrund der kulturellen Unterschiede ihrer Stämme. ** Keine der beiden weiß, dass die Eishexe aus den Legenden ist, die nur auf den richtigen Moment wartet, Ashes und Sejuanis Stämme zu unterwerfen und alle möglichen Inkarnationen von Avarosa und Serylda auszulöschen, um Freljord endlich zu unterwerfen. *** selbst gibt zu, dass sie eine der drei Schwestern ist, welche die Eisgeborenen gegen die Wächter in den Kampf führte. Ob sie weiß, dass und direkte Nachfahren von ihren beiden Schwestern Avarosa und Serylda sind, ist nicht bekannt. **** Weitere Hinweise auf Ashes Erbe kommen von Onkel Lyte, welcher eine "gravierende Ähnlichkeit" zu Avarosa selbst behauptet. Außerdem wurde Ashe einmal zufälligerweise von einem Falken zu Avarosas Grab geführt und sie hat den Eisbogen ihrer Vorfahrin gefunden und bis heute behalten. * unterstützt die Ziele von Ashe und ihrem Stamm (Frieden und Einheit). Auch unterstützt sie. ** Es ist unbekannt, ob und Ashe unterstützen, allerdings führen die Aktionen der beiden zum gleichen Ziel. * und haben politisch geheiratet. * Ashe traf und , als diese auf ihrer Spionagemission, beauftragt von , Freljord durchstreiften. ** Valor scheint Ashe zu mögen. Außer bei Quinn geschieht dies nur äußerst selten. * ist ein Verbündeter von Ashe und ihrem Stamm, allerdings ist wenig über ihre persönliche Beziehung zueinander bekannt. |Strategie= |Skins= Skin-Screenshots Standard Ashe und Skins VU Screenshots.jpg|Klassische Ashe Screenshots Herzsucher-Ashe Screenshots.jpg|Herzsucher-Ashe Screenshots Marodeur-Ashe Screenshots.jpg|Marodeur-Ashe Screenshots Skins ; : * Ashe scheint beidhändig zu sein. In dem , , und Skin hält sie ihren Bogen in ihrer linken Hand, währenddessen sie in dem , , und Skin ihn in der rechten Hand hält. ; : * Ihrer alten Geschichte zufolge ist dies eine jüngere Version von Ashe, die die traditionellen freljordischen Gewänder des Sieges trägt. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** ; : * Dieser Skin ist eine Anlehung an Robin Hood. * Dies ist der einzige Skin, in welchem Ashe grüne Augen hat (in allen anderen hat sie blaue Augen). ; : * Der Skin ist eine Anlehnung an den mittelalterlichen Stamm der Pikten, die unter dem Namen "Woads" bekannt waren. * Auf dem brasilianischen Server erhielten Spieler diesen Skin kostenlos, wenn sie Riot Games auf Facebook mit Gefällt Mir markierten. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin repräsentiert eine mögliche Zukunft nach Freljords Bürgerkrieg. Genauer gesagt wäre dies eine Zukunft, in welcher der Stamm der Avarosa gewonnen hat und alle Stämme vereint hat, mit Ashe als Königin und als König. * Rakelstake, die Hauptstadt von Freljord und dem Avarosan-Stamm, sind im Hintergrund dieses Splash-Arts zu sehen. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Ein Amethyst ist eine violette Version von Quart, welche häufig in Schmuck verwendet wird. ** Dieser Stein soll eine nachdenkliche und beruhigende Aura besitzen, der in den emotionalen, spirituellen und physischen Ebenen arbeitet, um Ruhe, Ausgeglichenheit, Geduld und Frieden zu bieten. Dies passt perfekt um Ziele für Freljord zuverkörpern. ; : * Dieser Skin ist wurde anlässlich des Valentinstags im Jahre 2014 veröffentlicht. * Der Hintergrund des Splash Arts zeigt das Labyrinth aus Alice im Wunderland. * Sie hat , den man im Hintergrund sehen kann, mit einem ihrer Liebespfeile getroffen. * Der Skin ist wird im Shop unter "Verschiedenes" kategorisiert. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** ; : * Ihre Rüstung ähnelt der aus der Videospiel-Serie The Elder Scrolls(V: Skyrim). * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** ; : * Sie kommt aus einer alternativen Zukunft, in welcher sie als Teil der "PROJEKT"-Initiative augmentiert wurde. Allerdings kämpft sie im Namen der Menschheit für den Widerstand. * Ihr Tanz ähnelt dem Tanz des Liedes Get Lucky aus . ** Ein Vergleichsvideo ist hier zu sehen. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** *** Ihr Hologramm-Projektor zeigt einen offenen com-link mit sowie ein Bild von : ; : * Dieser Skin wurde anlässlich der Weltmeisterschaft der Saison 7 veröffentlicht. * Dieser Skin war der erste dieses Themas, der ein Chroma erhielt. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** ** ; : * Dieser Skin wurde zusammen mit folgenden Skins veröffentlicht: ** ** * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** *** und sind im Vordergrund zu sehen. Media Musik= center|640px ;Sonstige Musik League of Legends DOMINION Login Theme| LoL Login theme - Chinese - 2014 - Heartseeker Ashe| Worlds 2016 Zedd - Ignite| Legends Never Die (ft. Against The Current) Worlds 2017 - League of Legends| |-|Videos= thumb|center|640px ;Sonstige Videos League of Legends - Season One CG Cinematic Trailer| Enter the Freljord Cinematic - League of Legends| PROJEKT STÖRUNG| Project Ashe VFX| Project Ashe Volley VFX - Insight| Championship Ashe - 2017 World Championship| Ein Bett im Mid-Feld Herzblatt-Skins 2018 – League of Legends| Schreibe Geschichte Mid-Season Invitational 2018 – League of Legends| Ashe Unlocked turnable| Meisterschafts-Ashe – Spende Geld| |-|Galerie= Ashe Konzept 01.jpg|Ashe Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Albert Carranza) Ashe Fähigkeit Konzept old.jpg|Ashe Fähigkeit Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Albert Carranza) Ironstylus AsheZeichnung.jpg|Ashe Zeichnung 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Ashe Zeichnung.png|Ashe Zeichnung 2 Ashe Combat.png|Ashe Zeichnung 3 Ashe Portrait.png|Ashe Portrait Konzept 1 Ashe Update Konzept 01.jpg|Ashe Portrait Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Katie 'TeaTime' De Sousa) Ashe Statue model 01.jpg|Ashe Statue Model 1 (von DragonFly Studio) Ashe Statue model 02.jpg|Ashe Statue Model 2 (von DragonFly Studio) Ashe Hexagon Volley Experiment.gif|Ashe Hexagon Volley Experiment Ashe Königin Konzept 03.jpg|Königin Ashe Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Julien Renoult) Ashe Königin Konzept 04.jpg|Königin Ashe Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Julien Renoult) Ashe Königin Konzept 02.jpg|Königin Ashe Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Julien Renoult) Ashe Königin Konzept 01.jpg|Königin Ashe Konzept 4 (vom Riot-Künstler Julien Renoult) Ashe Herzsucher- Splash Konzept 01.jpg|Herzsucher- Ashe Splash Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Michelle Hoefener) Ashe Heart-Shape Volley Experiment.gif|Ashe Heart-Shape Volley Experiment Ashe ProjektSkin (No Hood).jpg|Projekt: Ashe Splash Art (Without hood) Ashe Projekt Konzept.jpg|Projekt: Ashe Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Ashe Projekt model 01.jpg|Projekt: Ashe Model (von DragonFly Studio) Projekt Statue model 01.jpg|Projekt Statue Model 1 (von DragonFly Studio) Projekt Statue model 02.jpg|Projekt Statue Model 2 (von DragonFly Studio) Ashe VU 3D model 01.jpg|Ashe visuelles Update 3D Model 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Alessandro Baldasseroni) Ashe VU 3D model 02.jpg|Ashe visuelles Update 3D Model 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Alessandro Baldasseroni) Ashe Cinematic Konzept 01.jpg|Ashe Cinematic Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Nicolas Collings) Ashe Meisterschafts- Konzept 01.jpg|Meisterschafts-Ashe Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Yanmo Zhang) Worlds 2017 Promo.jpg|Worlds 2017 Promo (vom Riot-Künstler Mike Azevedo) Worlds 2017 Promo Konzept.jpg|Worlds 2017 Promo Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Mike Azevedo) Ashe LND Konzept 01.jpg|Ashe "Legends Never Die" Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Simon Cowell) Ashe LND Konzept 02.jpg|Ashe "Legends Never Die" Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Simon Cowell) Ashe LND Konzept 03.jpg|Garen "Legends Never Die" Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Simon Cowell) Cosmic 2018 promo 01.jpg|Cosmic 2018 Promo (vom Riot-Künstler Alex Flores) Worlds 2018 Promo Konzept 01.jpg|Worlds 2018 Promo Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Mo Yan) Worlds 2018 Promo Konzept 02.jpg|Worlds 2018 Promo Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Mo Yan) Worlds 2018 Promo Konzept 03.jpg|Worlds 2018 Promo Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Mo Yan) Worlds 2018 Promo Konzept 04.jpg|Worlds 2018 Promo Konzept 4 (vom Riot-Künstler Mo Yan) Ashe Kriegsmutter Cover.jpg|Ashe: Kriegsmutter Cover (vom Riot-Künstler Nina Vakueva) Ashe Kriegsmutter Konzept 1.jpg|Ashe: Kriegsmutter Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Nina Vakueva) Ashe Kriegsmutter Konzept 2.jpg|Ashe: Kriegsmutter Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Nina Vakueva) Ashe Kriegsmutter Konzept 3.jpg|Ashe: Kriegsmutter Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Nina Vakueva) Ashe Kriegsmutter Konzept 4.jpg|Ashe: Kriegsmutter Ashe Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Nina Vakueva) Alte Splash-Arts Nord-Amerika= Ashe Standard Ashe S alt.jpg|1. Klassische Ashe Ashe Standard Ashe S alt2.jpg|2. Klassische Ashe Ashe Freljord-Ashe S alt.jpg|1. Freljord-Ashe Ashe Freljord-Ashe S alt2.jpg|2. Freljord-Ashe Ashe Sherwood Forest-Ashe S alt.jpg|1. Sherwood Forest-Ashe Ashe Waid-Ashe S alt.jpg|1. Waid-Ashe Ashe Königin Ashe S alt.jpg|1. Königin Ashe Ashe Königin Ashe S alt2.jpg|2. Königin Ashe Ashe Marodeur-Ashe S alt.jpg|1. Marodeur-Ashe |-|China= Ashe Standard Ashe S Ch alt.jpg|1. Klassische Ashe Ashe Standard Ashe S Ch.jpg|2. Klassische Ashe Ashe Freljord-Ashe S Ch.jpg|Freljord-Ashe Ashe Sherwood Forest-Ashe S Ch.jpg|Sherwood Forest-Ashe Ashe Waid-Ashe S Ch alt.jpg|1. Waid-Ashe Ashe Waid-Ashe S Ch.jpg|2. Waid-Ashe Ashe Königin Ashe Ch.jpg|Königin Ashe |Trivia= Trivia * Ashe wurde von Colt 'Ezreal' Hallam und Guinsoo entwickelt. * Sie ist die Hauptfigur auf der Tutorial-Karte Heulende Schlucht. * Ashe war der erste Champion, dessen Splash Arts erneuert wurde. * Sie ist momentan der einzige Schütze, der auch unter dem Stichwort aufgelistet wird. * Ashe ist der einzige AD-Champion, der eine AP-Skalierung von genau 1.0 auf seine ultimative Fähigkeit hat * Ashes Tanz ist angelehnt an Alizees J'en Ai Marre ''(vgl. hier) * Ashe wurde möglicherweise von verschiedenen Dota-Helden inspiriert. * Ashes Waffe, der Frostbogen, gehörte einst der alten Königin von Freljord namens Avarosa. * Zwischen Ashe, Sejuani und Lissandra kann sich in einem Spiel die Quest "Kampf um Freljord" ereignen, ähnlich der Quest "Die Jagd ist eröffnet!". Alte Fähigkeiten hat, erhält sie Fokus-Steigerungen pro Sekunde. Bei 100 Steigerungen wird Ashe bei ihrem nächsten garantiert . Danach werden die Fokus-Steigerungen auf einen Wert zurückgesetzt, entspricht|bei 65 % kritischer Trefferchance wird Fokus auf 65 zurückgesetzt}}. }}| }} |costtype = |description = Ashe verzaubert ihre mit Eis, wodurch sie Ziele für 2 Sekunden . |leveling = %}} }}| . * Frostschuss wird nicht angewendet, wenn , oder wird oder wenn Ashe ist. |additional = * Angriffe gegen Strukturen verbrauchen kein Mana. * Die Verlangsamung ist nicht mit der von kumulativ, kann aber mit Verlangsamungen aus anderen Quellen kombiniert werden. * Wenn Ashe aufgrund von Massenkontrolle keine Fähigkeiten einsetzen kann, kann sie auch Frostschuss nicht ein- oder ausschalten. * Die Manakosten gelten pro Angriff, nicht pro Treffer. Mit wird Ashe nicht dreimal Mana bezahlen und wenn , oder wird oder wenn Ashe ist, so kostet das trotzdem Mana. * Die Verlangsamungspartikel sind auch sichtbar, wenn das Ziel getarnt ist. * Umschaltbare Fähigkeiten gelten nicht als benutzte Fähigkeiten, wenn es um zum Beispiel um oder geht. }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = |customlabel = Winkel |custominfo = 57.5° |description = Ashe feuert kegelförmig 7 Pfeile, die an allen getroffenen Gegnern |ad}} verursachen. Jeder Pfeil kann nur einen Gegner treffen und jeder Gegner kann nur von einem Pfeil getroffen werden. |leveling = }} |description2 = Salve wendet die an, die Frostschuss anwenden würde (egal, ob Frostschuss gerade eingeschaltet ist oder nicht). Dies kostet kein |mana}} }}| }} |Zauberreichweite}} / |cooldown = |description = Ashe erhält , wenn sie eine Einheit tötet oder ein Gebäude zerstört. |description2 = Ashe sendet eine Habicht-Seele zum Zielort. Auf seinem Weg gewährt er für 2 Sekunden , am Zielort gewährt er in einem großen Bereich 5 Sekunden Sicht. Auch Gegner in Büschen oder hinter Terrain werden so sichtbar gemacht. }}| gewährt, bleiben getarnte Einheiten weiterhin ungesehen. }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = |customlabel = Nahe Gegner |custominfo = 250 Einheiten |description = Ashe schießt einen Kristallpfeil in die gewählte Richtung. Sobald dieser einen trifft, verursacht er |ap}} und den Champion für Sekunden|maximale Dauer bei 2800 gereisten Einheiten}}, abhängig davon, wie weit der Kristallpfeil gefolgen ist. |leveling = }} |description2 = Einheiten nahe des getroffenen Ziels erleiden die Hälfte des Schadens und werden für 3 Sekunden um 50 % . |leveling2 = }} }}| kombinierbar, kann aber mit anderen Verlangsamungen kombiniert werden. * Verzauberter Kristallpfeil wendet einen Effekt an, der mit interagiert. * Verzauberter Kristallpfeil gewährt um den fliegenden Pfeil sowie kurz nach Treffen einer Einheit . }} }} |patchhistory= = Patch-Historie = V9.1: * ** Rahmen des Fähigkeitensymbols blinkt jetzt, wenn Q bei maximalen Steigerungen gewirkt werden kann. * ** Ashe wird jetzt eine Unterstützung angerechnet, wenn ein zuvor nicht gesehener Gegner innerhalb von 10 Sekunden getötet wird, nachdem er vom Habicht-Schuss aufgedeckt wurde. }}